Refugees
are people that need to be rescued in the Dead Or School video game. Some of them are integral to the story while most are optional, but there are many benefits to be gained by saving them. Overview Refugees are underground residents that have become stranded or injured. They are able to send a distress signal because of the devices scattered around by the Civilization Investigators. After obtaining an iArm, Hisako is the one who saves these people and would give them roles in the school that she plans to establish. Some simply require reaching the exact signal location, but others have a puzzle or an obstacle course that needs to be navigated first before the rescue can be performed. Refugees Shinjuku (Underground) *Yurika (Story) *Daiba (Story) *Kazuma (Optional) *Rin (Optional) *Sachi (Optional) Harajuku *Harajuku Patrol Force Member (Story) *Harajuku Resident B (Story) *Harajuku Resident C (Story) *Young Boy (Story) Ichigaya *Haruka (Optional) *Yuuki (Optional) *Mai (Optional) Budokan *Fuuka (Optional) *Hibana (Optional) *Kenji (Optional) Akihabara *Yuki (Story) *Satsuki (Optional) *Mio (Optional) *Masaru (Optional) Shinjuku (Surface) *Nami (Optional) *Yui (Optional) *Tocho-Kun (Optional) - No Bonus Asakusa *Yonpei (Optional) *Keiko (Optional) - EXP+800, Life+8, Stamina+2 *Genji (Optional) - EXP+800, Life+1, Stamina+1 Roppongi *Fou (Story) Gallery DOS_Refugee_Distress.jpg|Refugee indicator in the iArm map display. DOS_HisakoxRefugees.jpg|An early devolpment graphic of Hisako and a number of Refugee characters, some of which were either redesigned or not included in the final release. File:DOS_Dev04.jpg|Refugees originally had to be escorted to a safe zone in the tradition of Dead Rising. DOS_Dev05.jpg|Shown here is Rika, one of the refugee characters that did not make it to the final release. Notes & Trivia *During the early development stages, there may have been some refugees who needed to be taken to a safe zone before they are counted as rescued, much like in the Dead Rising series. This was later taken out of the release version. *There is no time limit for saving optional refugees. *Though he was injured and required assistance for locating his friend, the Shinjuku resident Noriaki is not considered a refugee. *Though Yuki is a major character in the story, she lacks a field sprite and a Student Handbook entry that all other characters (including optional refugees) possess. *The optional refugees have a part in some story events as well as the ending. **In the CG where Yuki calls the refugees together to help Hisako, those who were not rescued yet will stay as silhouettes and will not speak during the event (since they weren't there to start with). **During the Shinjuku Surface battle, all the rescued refugees from Shinjuku (Underground), Ichigaya, Budokan and Akihabara can be seen in specific areas. Some of them will leave behind an item box that Hisako can collect. (In the console version, some of their names do not show up on the field) **Some of the rescued characters will be shown in the classroom listening to Hisako's pre-semester speech in the final scene, now wearing school uniforms instead of their old, tattered clothes. **The ending credits are presented as a school album in which pictures that show them enjoying campus life will not exist if one or more people in the photo were not rescued. *Harajuku and Roppongi are the only locations with no optional refugees. External Links http://www.nanafushi.jp/ Category:Dead Or School Characters Category:Dead Or School Category:Terminology Category:Dead Or School NPCs Category:Characters